Here We Go Again
|image = CimHWGA.PNG|250px |band = Demi Lovato |album = Here We Go Again''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Here_We_Go_Again_%28Demi_Lovato_song%29 |released = June 23, 2009 |genre = Pop rock |label = Hollywood |runtime = 3:46 |writer = |producer = |before = Happy |current = |after = Halo }} "'Here We Go Again'" is a song by Demi Lovato. It received positive reviews from critics. Lisa, Amy, and Dani covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on February 27, 2010. Lisa had a random urge to cover it and they finished it in an hour.Description from video reads: "Idk why, but I got a random urge to cover this song, so we whipped it out in an hour! Just Dani, Amy and I. Hope you guys like it! Still workin on that JoJo cover, but hopefully I can post it over the weekend :)" Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Dani': I throw all of your stuff away Then I clear you out of my head I tear you right out of my heart And ignore all your messages I tell everyone we are through 'Cause I'm so much better without you But it's just another pretty lie 'Cause I break down Every time you come around Uh, oh, uh, oh Lisa: So how did you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should've known better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're fallin' together You think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go go again Amy': You never know what you want And you never say what you mean But I start to go insane Every time that you look at me You only hear half of what I say And you're always showing up too late And I know that I should say goodbye But it's no use Can't be with or without you Uh, oh uh, oh Lisa: So how did you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should've known better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're fallin' together You think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go go again, again And again and again and again Dani: I throw all your stuff away And then I cleared you out of my head Lisa: And I then tear you out of my heart Uh, oh, uh, oh Uh, oh, uh, oh So how did you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should've known better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addictive We're fallin' together You think that by now I'd know 'Cause here we go go Here we go again Here we go again I should've known better Than trying to let you go 'Cause here we go go go again Again and again and again and again Again and again and again and again You don't listen to me Goodbye Oh, oh, oh, oh I'm done with you Goodbye Photo Gallery LLHappy1.PNG HWGA1.PNG HWGA2.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Power pop songs